


From Bottom to Top

by Taua



Series: Vanitas The Cop [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Choking, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Vanitas, top!Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: A little PWP that I whipped together. Not even proofread.Riku likes to bottom while Vanitas loves to top, but sometimes switching is pretty nice, too.





	From Bottom to Top

Riku wasn't a poetic or sappy man. He liked to get straight to the point when he spoke and avoided floral language naturally. Some said he lacked the imagination for finding fancier words, but really, he just thought his energy and time were better used elsewhere.

Yet he found himself search for exactly such terms as he looked down, the air moist and thick, the rustle of the sheets loud to his ears, oh so loud, just like the sound of his heartbeat. Sweat was running down his temple and he flicked his head, silver strands shifting out of his eyes. His hands would have been better, but they were currently filled with silk as he fastened the knots with trembling fingers.

“This good? Not too tight?” he asked, a low whisper directed at the space below as Riku braced himself against the headboard.

Ivory fingers curled into fists and unrolled again, an experimental tug on the crimson binds. “Get the handcuffs if you worry about tightness so much,” came the reply, nonchalant and with the usual sharp edge to it.

Gently Riku traced the spot where silk met skin with the fingers of his hand. “You know how I feel about them. I'd have gotten rid of those the moment you cut your wrists from pulling too hard.” Tentatively he pushed his finger between the layer of silk and the skin beneath, his pale digit unusually dark against the pure whiteness. He could still not quite get over the stark contrast of their skin, albeit it was different than with anyone else Riku ever dated. Never before had he been the _darker_ one.

A chuckle from beneath took his attention off the tied wrists. “Given you actually _make_ _me_ pull hard enough in the first place,” came the snarky reply, followed by a grin that was so much teeth it appeared dangerous. Ruby eyes glanced up at him in open challenge, dared him to fire back. However all the gesture did was making heat gather in Riku's groin, the air of the bedroom feeling just a few degrees warmer when he allowed himself to sink in the red pools.

But as much as he loved those eyes, Riku had other plans for the night.

“Oh I'm sure you will.” A smirk graced his lips as he shifted his weight, sat back onto the heels of his feet as he reached for the far corner of the mattress. Moments later he already held the item between his hands, on display as his smirk turned wider.

“Ah fuck you.” The groan was unpleased, clearly so, but Riku knew it wasn't an honest objection. If the item was a problem, it would already lay on the floor.

“No, fuck _you_,” he corrected with a chuckle as he leaned forward. The blindfold fit easily over the red eyes, Riku pointedly ignoring the glare in them, and the middle part had a dent that perfectly fit over the bridge of the nose. He fastened the knot on the back of the head, the red cloth a weaker contrast against the inky black hair. At the very base Riku saw the platinum come through again; soon he'd have to make a new appointment at the hairdresser's.

Everything in place Riku sat back once more, marveling the view.

It always had something... otherworldly when Vanitas was like that.

They didn't switch often. Not that Riku minded – he'd always been drawn to the hidden strength and Vanitas thrived when he was in control. There was something thrilling about their dynamic. Vanitas was good a head shorter than Riku, his weight little over half than his, but the advantage was only superficial. Several years of experience with the special police-force, degrees in mixed martial arts, and a frame that was equally lithe and covered in muscles made Vanitas _very_ dangerous, in some situations even _deadly_. He could overwhelm Riku in the blink of an eye, overpower him physically as well as mentally. Even in his current position Vanitas would be able to disarm him in a heartbeat.

And yet there he laid, white body glowing against the dark sheets, hands tied with red silk that looped around the bars on the headboard, equally red blindfold snugly in place, stripping him of one of the most important senses.

Even if Vanitas could struggle free in under fifteen seconds, Riku knew the amount of trust he was given by merely allowing himself in such a vulnerable situation. Hadn't they slept with each other the previous night, he would have already be on edge of orgasm by that alone. As things stood Riku was comfortable, just half-hard while he hungrily eyed every inch of body displayed before him.

“Like what you see, hu?” The sneer covered half of Vanitas' face as he spoke, his shoulders rolling when he shifted on the bedsheets and propped up a knee. “Pathetic pervert; you need to tie me up and blindfold me so you can as much as fondle me.”

Riku gave a snort as he placed a hand flat on Vanitas' chest, his nails scrapping a little as he moved down to his navel. “Maybe a gag would be appropriate, too, since you hardly make good use of your mouth.”

Vanitas gave a dark chuckle and tilted his head in a lopsided smirk. “Oh _you_ never seem to complain when I use it. Or my tongue. Or my teeth. Or all of the above.” He barked out a laugh, a brassy sound that at times scared Riku, but it stopped as sudden as it came. It was one of Vanitas' most prominent traits; whatever he did, it was always short lived and intense like a shock of electricity.

But this time, Riku was calling the shots – and he liked taking his time and savoring every moment.

And Vanitas was just the perfect little treat, so sensual and delicious it would be a true crime gorging down with merely a chew or two.

“You're gorgeous,” Riku whispered as his other hand gently came to rest in one of Vanitas. He sat beside him, comfortable on the large mattress as he drank up the view. Up so close he didn't miss how Vanitas flinched, nothing too visual but more a sudden tension of muscles, the compliment driving as strong as a reaction as the first time Riku ever voiced it.

For a moment he wondered if Vanitas was going to accept it or throw harsh words in return. Despite his remarkable career and incredible skills, he was still so very conscious about his body. Riku's heart clenched as soon as he spared a thought about his childhood, how cruel the other kids must have treated him out of fear for the unknown. Dying his hair and eyebrows black gave Vanitas a boost in confidence, but even now he always carried a pair of tinted glasses in his pocket whenever they were out or had visitors over.

However in the privacy of their home, in the intimacy of their bed, Riku got the entire package for himself, unfiltered and revealed down to the soul.

Featherlight he ran his hand down the arch of Vanitas' arm, traced faint scars he knew by heart on his journey. Riku's other hand moved up his side, hard enough to feel the line of muscles while his head sunk down to a dark brow. With pursed lips he placed a kiss there, chuckled lowly when Vanitas turned slightly away with a growl. Another visceral reaction, the default-setting of constant battle and dark past catching up. But Riku took no offense; it was all part of their dance, to coax Vanitas until he cautiously gave himself over to the tender treatment and embraced the pleasure.

Unfazed Riku moved his mouth along the dark hairline, nuzzling the unruly yet soft locks down to an ear. It was mostly covered under the line of the blindfold, however a small stripe of ivory flesh poked out above, just enough for Riku to nip on. At first it was a gentle suck, a short lick, but then he bit down _hard_ and pulled.

Vanitas curled his hands into fists, a hiss escaping the lips suddenly pulled in a snarl. Yet his head pushed back, pale neck craned, _presented_ itself, begging so much to be _claimed_.

And instantly Riku moved his mouth to it, teeth clamping down hard enough to make it more difficult to breathe, sure to leave red marks as Vanitas bruised so damn easily.

To be completely honest, Riku didn't like being rough. He didn't mind it when he was on the receiving end – otherwise he and Vanitas would have broken up long, _long_ time ago – but the thought of causing pain never sat well with him. Please and care, those were the things he wanted to do as a lover. However he knew Vanitas needed it, needed the ache in every aspect of his life, and leaving marks on each other was about the closest of a love confession one could expect from him. And so Riku jumped over his shadow and kissed and nipped and sucked on the throat beneath his mouth, littered the quivering flesh with hickeys and rows of teeth and wet trails from his tongue while soft gasps and shaky sighs echoed in the room.

In stark contrast Riku ghosted his hands over the rest of Vanitas' body, stroked down his arms and trailed the line of his abs with his index-finger. He avoided the area where the liver was though; not too long ago Vanitas got a bullet there and while his skin had healed up, Riku was still unsure about the tissue beneath. While it certainly would make Vanitas cock stand at full alert, that kind of pain-play laid way too far beyond Riku's comfort zone.

Speaking of his dick, Riku danced his fingers lower. His digits ghosted over a sharp hipbone, wandered further to the center across coarse, platinum-blond hair. The skin feels stretched albeit not taut. Finally Vanitas gave himself over to the pleasure, slowly and piece by piece. Just at the perfect pace, like always.

Neglecting the growing erection, Riku moved his hand back up as he shifted his weight and turned his body. The new position allowed him to move to the far side of Vanitas' neck, his teeth grabbing hold of the warm flesh while his hands settled each on one of his nipples. Gentle yet firm he massaged the muscle first, fingers pushing deep into the skin in rhythmic little movements. Only once Vanitas relaxed did he draw smaller circles, slowly and steadily closing in on the sensitive spots before eventually rolling the nubs between his fingers.

“Ssshit,” Vanitas hissed as he rolled his head in the other direction, his breath coming in short little pants while his abdomen flexed. Riku took the opportunity to nip along the sharp line of his yaw, perfectly smooth and soft beneath his lips.

Once the nipples were nicely hard Riku sat up, momentarily separating himself completely from Vanitas. He laughed quietly at the disapproving grunt, the head tilting up with glare beneath the blindfold. Riku was again startled by how accurate Vanitas' line of sight was – it felt like the ruby orbs were staring directly into his, at the perfect level and hight as if he could see just well.

Silently Riku made it his goal to drive him so deep into pleasure Vanitas would never know where left and right was.

Securely he moved between Vanitas' thighs, spread him further open with his knees. He was so crazily flexible Riku easily threw his right leg over his shoulder, knowing it would do little to disturb Vanitas even once he bend down. Easily he picked up the tube of lube from a bowl filled with hot water and poured a good amount on his right hand, spread the warm substance over his fingers.

Tentatively he circled one of his lubed digits around the entrance, carefully pushed just the tip inside. “Damn,” Riku whispered, biting the inside of his cheek to withhold a moan. But as Vanitas tried to roll his hips down to force the finger in deeper he instantly withdrew, mouth slightly open to let the air in better.

“Give it to me damn it,” Vanitas snarled up at him, his hands closed to fists as he pulled on the silk.

“It's been too long,” Riku replied breathlessly, his mind trying to figure out which course of action he should take. From his spot he could see Vanitas was getting hard, but he was still in enough control to get a change of heart if things weren't going his way. Riku had to be careful if he wanted to stay on top.

After a moment he moved the finger back, pushed inside while his other hand tilted Vanitas' chin up. In a second Riku had covered it in a kiss, a steady press of lips, and just as he pushed in a bit deeper his other hand closed down around the pale, marked throat and _squeezed_. He held it for a few seconds before he relaxed, his lubed finger slowly pushing in and out and wiggling a little on the way.

“You're so tight, babe,” Riku gasped against Vanitas' open mouth, his thumb making circles on the side of his neck while he added the tip of a second finger on his hole. “So tight and beautiful. I can't wait to be inside you... But, please, give me a bit of time.” He sealed their lips in a loving, slow, tender kiss before he finished, “When you're so tight, you'll make me finish after two thrusts. I need you to open up for me, babe...”

“God _damn it_ Riku-” Vanitas stifled a groan when his back arched at the second finger finally pushing in.

“Relax, babe, relax for me,” Riku chanted, his lips wandering off to a covered ear. He palmed Vanitas' throat in irregular patterns, never choking him for longer than a few seconds at a time, and gradually he felt the muscles around his fingers give in. The slide of his slick digits got faster, just a little, and Riku scissored them in a weak attempt to spread Vanitas open.

Riku wasn't kidding when he said the tight fit would drive him over the edge too fast, but the actual thought was to avoid pain. So many people already hurt Vanitas, delinquents still did today, from inside and outside. Even if it was a pleasurable sort of ache, Riku had no intentions of adding to the pile of agony. When he had to beg for it, so be it. Wrestling down his own pride was a small price if he got to send Vanitas into bliss in return.

When Riku added a third finger, he waited for Vanitas' low groan before he closed his hand, keeping the air from filling his lungs. Quickly he tilted his head and brought their mouths together in a harsh kiss, his tongue thrusting into the warm cavern while his fingers moved faster in and out, spreading the tight ring of muscle while Vanitas writhed and trashed under his touches.

Riku relaxed his hand the moment he broke the kiss, both of them sucking in raged, hasty breaths. Delighted he watched how Vanitas moved his head, mouth open and _searching_, but he was too overwhelmed still to properly make out where Riku was.

Slowly Riku sat back, although the leg over his shoulder tensed in mild protest. “God, Vanitas,” he gasped as he reached for the lube, his hand still thrusting into him while he poured the cooled remainders in the bottle over his angry red cock. He hissed at the contact but smeared the substance quickly over his entire length, his other fingers retreating completely. “You're so fucking gorgeous... and so, so good for me.” He lined the head of his cock with Vanitas' entrance and pushed tentatively in, a loud moan ripping from his throat when the tight heat engulfed him.

Vanitas wasn't as loud as him, but the way he threw back his head and his lips pulled back spoke their own language of pleasure. “About fucking time,” he snarled with a smirk, his hips rolling down to meet Riku until he finally bottomed out.

Heart beating fast in his chest Riku pulled back, just two or three inches, before he rolled back in. shallow little thrusts as he eased the way, still too tight since his fingers only reached so far. It was so overwhelming, to be so deeply united with Vanitas, still was every time they had sex regardless of the position.

But unfortunately Riku couldn't let go like he used to. Being on top meant he had to actively _give_ Vanitas was he wanted – he had to thrust and touch and drive them over the edge. Not that Riku was overly passive when he bottomed, however the urge for control Vanitas had left little wiggle-room. It always took a while to get used to so much freedom again.

Unfortunately patience never was a virtue for Vanitas.

“Deeper,” he demanded, fisted hands pulling on the ties so they were pulled taut. Roughly he pushed his hips down, his other leg hooked around Riku's waist to force him closer. “Deeper and faster, damn it. Are you a fucking _virgin_?”

The mock made Riku's cock jump and he moved to follow the command, almost pulling all the way out before he thrust back in as deep as he would go. He picked up the speed, skin slapping and bed creaking just a little with their movements.

“_Deeper_,” Vanitas repeated, his voice nothing but a growl. A clear warning that hit Riku even as his mind clouded over with lust.

He tried to adjust, push in deeper just as Vanitas wanted, one hand gripping his hip for leverage while his other ghosted back up to the throat to squeeze, to please and give and apology that he apparently couldn't deliver.

The moment Riku brushed his fingers around Vanitas' neck everything happened in the matter of heartbeats.

The legs around Riku tightened as Vanitas grabbed the bars on the headboard and in a flash he twisted his body around, sending him down on his back against the bed. Baffled Riku stared up, saw every muscle in Vanitas pulled taut with exhaustion as he dragged him closer, and they were still connected as Vanitas moved them close enough to the headboard that his arms weren't as stretched anymore. A deep, low growl left him as he slid the leg down the length of Riku's side, only stopping once he was straddling his hips. The action made the blindfold slip a little, just on one side, barely enough for a single red eye to poke out. It glared down maliciously, but a veil of passion obscured it nonetheless, and Vanitas actually moaned when he brought his pelvis down.

Riku couldn't help but groan at the sight, his hips bucking up to meet Vanitas' demanding rhythm the best he could, finally getting deep enough to satisfy. Vanitas cock bounced between them as he rode Riku, took what he needed despite the restrictions.

Their mutual moans picked up and Riku felt his stomach pull tight, his thrusts growing frantic and erratic. “Not yet,” Vanitas growled down at him, his visible eye narrowed as his face was framed with sweaty black hair.

“Ah, Van-” Hissing Riku sat up, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to wrestle the approaching orgasm down, hold it back just a few more seconds. He bend one of his legs under himself as he pushed higher, hands closed around Vanitas' waist – damn, he was so small Riku could nearly reach around him completely, yet he was so _impossibly_ strong – and thrust as fast and hard as he could, almost brutally so. The way Vanitas threw his head back was testimony of his own pleasure. Just a bit more and he'd be there, just a little more...!

Riku pressed him close as he drove inside, making sure Vanitas' cock got at least a little friction between their bodies as they moved, and once the wet, warm walls tightened down around him like a vice, Riku came with a deep, wanton groan. He kept thrusting, erratic and sloppy, and _thank God_, after the third jab Vanitas rolled his eye back into his head and his mouth fell open as orgasm ripped through his body as well.

The thrusts turned into gentle little jerks as Riku felt warm cum splatter between their stomachs, his own cock oversensitive and spend as he felt his own seed slick Vanitas even more than already, the squelching noise from where their bodies connected filthy and erotic.

Enamored and post-bliss Riku littered the sweaty, relaxed face before his in little kisses. Each peck dripped with gratitude and tenderness, lips constantly pursed as Riku traced every inch of skin he could reach and even kissed across the blindfold.

“Ugh,” Vanitas uttered after a while, his head turning away but so that he could stare back with his half-exposed eye. “You're gross. Stop acting like I let you pop my cherry.”

“I'm just happy,” Riku reasoned as he buried his face in the crook of Vanitas' neck, his arms snaking around his middle to pull him close enough to feel his heartbeat against his chest.

“Yeah right. Like a teen that got to pop a cherry.” With a sigh Vanitas slumped his arms on Riku's shoulders and for a moment he wondered when exactly he freed himself. But as long as Vanitas stayed so close, he was not going to complain or wonder.

“If you start crying, I'm kicking you out of bed,” Vanitas warned as he relaxed his body, enough to go completely slack. Riku could count the times he relaxed like that on his hands and couldn't help hugging him even closer, his shoulders shaking. The first time Vanitas did that he had indeed cried a little, overwhelmed by the amount of trust he was given. Riku felt like he stood before a monstrous tiger, but the wild animal still let its guard down completely in his presence, trusting him to let it rest in peace.

And sure enough, a few minutes later Vanitas' breathing evened out as he fell into slumber in the safety of Riku's arms.

He forced himself to reduce his happiness to a content, fond smile. It Riku shed a tear Vanitas would know, even when he was dead asleep he would, and Riku didn't feel like sleeping on the couch.

Who knew. If he was good enough, maybe they would go for round two once Vanitas woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I've been in a pretty bad headspace the last few days.  
Life is being hard lately. 
> 
> So, I figured, I'd rather be sad and aroused than sad and not aroused.  
It certainly got my mind a little off things. 
> 
> Regards,  
-T


End file.
